objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/28 September 2019
23:46-44 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:51-37 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:58-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 00:00-59 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-59 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 00:11-19 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has left the chat ~ 00:11-21 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 00:13-36 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has left the chat ~ 00:13-37 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 00:39-35 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:20-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:30-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:33-26 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 01:36-55 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:40-41 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-54 fireball 01:41-25 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 01:42-09 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-14 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 01:55-49 hm 01:36-17 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 01:36-44 were all in this together 01:36-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:40-39 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-52 fireball 01:41-23 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 01:42-08 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-12 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 01:55-47 hm 02:00-25 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 02:01-01 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 02:15-48 haunted.leave now 02:15-59 leave now, it hungers 02:27-48 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 02:31-38 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:06-57 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 13:10-08 hi 13:11-24 Hi 13:17-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:17-45 hmm 13:18-04 Hi vemsa 13:18-19 you saw the new rule didn’t ya 13:18-27 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:18-29 hi 13:18-34 ya 13:18-39 Btw Chikako made a blog post about it Holly 13:18-54 but i'm actually making a main oc named vemsa 13:19-07 aaaaaaa that’s not good 13:19-16 I don’t really agree with it but some have gotta go 13:19-20 which is a jigglypuff e 13:19-42 he's gonna host BFAS too 13:19-42 I think that all copyrighted non-objects should go but anything else is k 13:19-47 oh nice 13:19-51 BFAS is returning 13:20-01 more contestants ree 13:20-09 also I wonder when Object Vehemence will be relevant. 13:20-15 Sinc 13:20-22 it still aint out 13:20-28 I already knew the new rule 13:20-33 ok 13:20-45 ( :/ ) 13:21-00 I kinda agree with it but I think that all the copyrighted characters should go, but original non-objects are allowed to stay 13:21-17 since non-objects are memeable 13:21-42 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:21-48 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:22-26 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:22-30 hmm 13:22-34 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:23-54 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:24-24 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:26-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:29-30 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:29-46 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:29-55 mkay, made OC 13:30-06 as if I needed another lol 13:30-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:30-31 k 13:30-39 I should really start work on CFOS 8 now that CFOS 7: Out In The Wilderness is done oof 13:30-56 btw plug socket should be named outlet 13:30-59 imo 13:31-45 Yeah probably 13:31-53 imma rename him now 13:32-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:32-33 k 13:33-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:35-46 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:35-49 e 13:36-05 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:38-10 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:40-50 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:41-46 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:42-11 Vemsa where you at 13:42-17 ye 13:42-23 [Vemsa[ 13:42-27 ay 13:42-28 Vemsa*\ 13:42-31 hello 13:42-34 hi 13:42-47 Also I thought Patrickthecoolguy got blocked 13:42-51 why is he editing? 13:43-02 he wasn't 13:43-02 Nvm 13:43-07 invalid request 13:43-11 he didn’t rlly deserve it anyway 13:43-14 yeh 13:43-31 I overreacted to him adding images to galleries that didn’t need to be there 13:43-35 ye 13:43-53 you also overreacted out of your head over biggie 13:44-11 what’s dat 13:44-19 bignumberssss 13:44-21 I did overreact over Blue Ball kinda 13:44-22 oh 13:44-24 yeah 13:44-37 for the revived bfas 13:10-06 hi 13:11-08 Hi 13:14-52 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:16-33 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:16-36 Hello 13:17-00 Heya 13:17-29 Did you hear about the new ru 13:17-31 *rule 13:17-36 implemented by Chikako 13:17-41 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:17-43 hmm 13:17-52 Hi vemsa 13:18-18 you saw the new rule didn’t ya 13:18-21 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:18-25 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:18-27 hi 13:18-32 ya 13:18-37 Btw Chikako made a blog post about it Holly 13:18-52 but i'm actually making a main oc named vemsa 13:19-05 aaaaaaa that’s not good 13:19-15 I don’t really agree with it but some have gotta go 13:19-18 which is a jigglypuff e 13:19-40 he's gonna host BFAS too 13:19-40 I think that all copyrighted non-objects should go but anything else is k 13:19-45 oh nice 13:19-49 BFAS is returning 13:19-59 more contestants ree 13:20-07 also I wonder when Object Vehemence will be relevant. 13:20-13 Sinc 13:20-20 it still aint out 13:20-26 I already knew the new rule 13:20-31 ok 13:20-43 ( :/ ) 13:20-55 I kinda agree with it but I think that all the copyrighted characters should go, but original non-objects are allowed to stay 13:21-06 since non-objects are memeable 13:21-37 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:21-45 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:22-02 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:22-14 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:22-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:22-28 hmm 13:22-31 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:23-08 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:23-13 hmmm 13:23-15 chat ded 13:23-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:24-09 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:24-35 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:26-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:26-51 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:29-28 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:29-44 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:29-53 mkay, made OC 13:30-04 as if I needed another lol 13:30-09 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:30-27 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:30-30 k 13:30-37 I should really start work on CFOS 8 now that CFOS 7: Out In The Wilderness is done oof 13:30-54 btw plug socket should be named outlet 13:30-58 imo 13:31-44 Yeah probably 13:31-51 imma rename him now 13:31-59 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:32-28 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:32-31 k 13:33-09 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:33-41 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:34-22 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:34-28 Done 13:34-30 yey 13:35-10 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:35-23 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:35-26 aaa :( 13:35-28 s a d 13:35-32 vem is gone 13:35-44 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:35-48 e 13:36-03 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:36-25 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:36-38 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:36-42 Bacc 13:36-44 epic 13:37-18 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:38-08 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:38-49 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:39-33 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:40-03 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:40-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:41-44 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:42-09 Vemsa where you at 13:42-15 ye 13:42-21 [Vemsa[ 13:42-26 ay 13:42-26 Vemsa*\ 13:42-30 hello 13:42-32 hi 13:42-46 Also I thought Patrickthecoolguy got blocked 13:42-49 why is he editing? 13:43-00 he wasn't 13:43-01 Nvm 13:43-05 invalid request 13:43-09 he didn’t rlly deserve it anyway 13:43-12 yeh 13:43-29 I overreacted to him adding images to galleries that didn’t need to be there 13:43-33 ye 13:43-51 you also overreacted out of your head over biggie 13:44-09 what’s dat 13:44-17 bignumberssss 13:44-19 I did overreact over Blue Ball kinda 13:44-20 oh 13:44-22 yeah 13:44-36 for the revived bfas 13:44-42 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 13:44-42 apple is confirmed 13:44-44 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:44-46 Once I’ve finished Domino series that’ll probably be the final series 13:44-51 shoot 13:44-54 log 13:44-56 since it’s just a pain to handle 13:45-13 cuz I keep getting requests for the next domino and it kinda bothers me 13:45-18 what should my next oc be 13:45-45 literally 0.0000000000000000001 seconds after a domino page’s creation then BigNumbers requests the next design 13:45-50 also idk 13:45-55 not true 13:46-05 not that quickly tho 13:46-14 but he posts designs for dominoes a lot 13:46-17 it's what's called overreacting from u boi 13:46-36 AAAAAAA NOT AGAIN H E C C 13:46-44 lol 13:46-50 also I might make moar fanart for le BFAS 13:46-57 yees 13:47-13 bottle is no longer a water bottle btw 13:47-19 Time to go make that fanart then 13:47-25 first I’ll do hat 13:47-25 she's now a glass bottle 13:47-44 all the contestants from the old bfas are returning 13:47-55 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:51-15 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:51-18 Bacc 13:51-24 I added the fanar 13:51-27 *fanart 13:51-40 (content) 13:51-47 ( winking ) 13:53-28 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:54-01 k 13:54-02 cool 13:59-48 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:00-28 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:01-11 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:01-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:01-16 ree 14:03-43 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:03-50 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:04-52 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:06-02 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:06-47 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:06-51 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 13:44-47 Once I’ve finished Domino series that’ll probably be the final series 13:44-52 shoot 13:44-55 log 13:44-58 since it’s just a pain to handle 13:45-15 cuz I keep getting requests for the next domino and it kinda bothers me 13:45-20 what should my next oc be 13:45-47 literally 0.0000000000000000001 seconds after a domino page’s creation then BigNumbers requests the next design 13:45-52 also idk 13:45-57 not true 13:46-06 not that quickly tho 13:46-16 but he posts designs for dominoes a lot 13:46-18 it's what's called overreacting from u boi 13:46-37 AAAAAAA NOT AGAIN H E C C 13:46-46 lol 13:46-52 also I might make moar fanart for le BFAS 13:46-58 yees 13:47-15 bottle is no longer a water bottle btw 13:47-21 Time to go make that fanart then 13:47-26 first I’ll do hat 13:47-27 she's now a glass bottle 13:47-46 all the contestants from the old bfas are returning 13:47-57 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:51-17 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:51-19 Bacc 13:51-26 I added the fanar 13:51-29 *fanart 13:51-41 (content) 13:51-49 ( winking ) 13:53-35 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 13:54-02 k 13:54-04 cool 14:00-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:01-14 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:01-17 ree 14:03-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:06-04 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:06-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:07-04 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 14:07-05 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 14:08-03 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:09-21 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:10-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:11-20 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:13-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:19-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:22-01 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:28-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:38-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:51-31 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:01-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:02-13 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 15:02-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:02-45 hi 15:02-50 *Just pretend goiky is sideways* 15:03-31 versa, what a nice day on egoist huh, ok now start looking at your account 15:03-41 *vemsa 15:03-49 *goiky 15:04-02 what 15:04-29 *just pretend goik'y is sideways 15:05-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:05-15 okay 15:05-18 vemsa,what a nice day at goiky, okay now start look at your feet 15:05-43 *looks at feet* 15:05-48 now turn around 15:06-26 *turns around* 15:06-32 HEY THERE!(shoots vemsa) 15:07-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:07-29 *gets recovered* 15:07-45 *gets out diamond sword* 15:07-53 that's so weird why gooey is sideways 15:07-59 *goiky 15:08-27 i know right 15:08-39 so are y o u 15:08-50 Orange Needle was slain by Vemsa 15:09-07 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:09-15 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 15:09-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:09-46 (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) 15:10-35 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:10-40 what 15:10-49 you know this 15:10-50 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:11-09 is that for 15:13-13 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:13-17 hm 15:13-58 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:14-05 *Uses reverse card* 15:14-55 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:15-12 okay let's do a show roleplay .-. 15:15-37 sure,buuuut what kind 15:15-53 and also.......... 15:16-22 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:16-44 liek bfb 15:16-46 i have a regular side and a dark side 15:18-03 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:19-57 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:19-58 k 15:20-30 in order to get the regular side back, some of your OCs/characters will have to go in a death maze..... 15:22-25 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:22-28 who are de contestants 15:22-45 Do you have OCS? 15:22-55 not really 15:23-06 or characters you like? 15:24-18 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:25-28 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:25-28 nah, you pick the contestants 15:25-28 no 15:25-45 errgh lagg 15:31-10 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:31-13 hm 15:31-17 you there? 15:31-37 me? oh my dark side is the Host 15:34-49 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:34-56 okay 15:35-03 who are the contestants 15:35-15 Needle.mp4,G Major Needle,SBSC,Mario,NigaHiga,Vemsa(im sorry XD),asmeV,Moist,Lollipop,Book,Luigi,Doritos,Lui,Cody, h20,Hannah,Emma,Chad,Thanos, and ethan 15:36-31 who's hannah, sbsc or emma 15:36-58 Hannah and emma are made up for this story 15:37-10 Straw Berry Short Cake 15:37-20 vemsa will actually be the co-host 15:37-31 OH XED 15:37-41 what about asmeV? 15:37-49 contestant 15:38-17 now these people are only qualifiers for the show 15:38-30 i will generate the official characters 15:38-52 or nvm 15:39-13 also who's moist 15:39-28 water 15:40-40 ok 15:41-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:41-43 you done with questions? 15:42-37 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:42-42 n o 15:42-48 NANI 15:42-54 NIEN 15:43-14 actually let's recalculate the contestants xd 15:43-28 Needle.mp4,G Major Needle,SBSC,Mario,NigaHiga,asmeV,Moist,Lollipop,Book,Luigi,Doritos,Lui,Cody, h20,Hannah,Emma,Chad,Thanos, and ethan just one more time 15:43-39 just in case 15:44-33 who is sbsc 15:44-46 i told you its straw berry short cake 15:45-04 oh 15:45-16 actually vemsa will be main host 15:45-24 okay lets start for real 15:45-29 https://us23.chatzy.com/49806116151273 15:56-14 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 16:49-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 16:55-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:12-08 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~